


Mistake

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer whump, season 4 speculation, some graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Chloe's trust in Father Kinley ends up placing Lucifer in tremendous danger... is it to late for her to save him?A season 4 speculation type fic on what could possibly happen with the Chloe Priest storyline





	Mistake

Her feet carry her through corridor after corridor, faster than they have ever carried her before as her lungs burn and her heart beats with desperation. She could'nt believe this was happening, and yet she could because it was all her fault.

 

All those months when she was coming to terms with her partner being what he always said he was, she could have digested it in the right way. She should have asked him, confided in Linda, anything really but instead she confided in Father Kinley. He had been understanding and she had felt a false sense of security with him and he had played on all her insecurities instead.

 

He had twisted her thinking of Lucifer. Instead of using her own knowledge and feelings of the partner she had worked with everyday for the past 2 years, she had almost believed his own beliefs. She just hoped her plan would work and she could save him.

 

She comes to a sudden halt at a clearing in the warehouse, the sight before her causing bile to rise in her throat.

 

Lucifer was writhing in pain on the ground, traces of blood coming from his nose and his ears. Kinley stands over him, a looming figure of determination and hatred. Chloe cant help but gasp and the sound causes two pairs of eyes to focus on her.

 

Kinley smiles warmly at her and gestures his hand towards her. “And here she is, the woman who helped. She told me your weaknesses and everything else so i could finally do what i was meant to do. Thank you for your help, Detective Decker” He finishes.

 

She meets Lucifers eyes and expects to find betrayal or anger, instead all she sees is hurt and heartbreakingly, understanding. A lone tear slides down to his face, making it hard for her to breathe.

 

Kinely begins to whisper something incomprehensible under his breath and Lucifer cries out in agony.

 

“Stop” she barely whispers as Lucifer lets out another anguished cry followed by a broken sob.

 

“STOP” she screams, automatically reaching for her holster. Unexpectedly, Kinely has already pulled a gun out on her, aimed at her heart, causing her to raise both hands.

 

Kinley sighs heavily. “I didn’t want to have to threaten you Chloe, but i knew from all the times we spoke about him that there would likely be some” he pauses “conflicting feelings.”

 

“Don’t do this.” She asks, trying to keep calm but failing at the thought of losing Lucifer.

 

Kinley shakes his head, but shows no indication of changing his mind. “This is what he deserves. He shall go back to where he belongs. Forever.”

 

She feels all those conflicted emotions flood her soul and her voice shakingly begs. “No no he does not. Please don’t take him away.” Her words flow out of her mouth with no control and raw emotion. “Please… I-I love him. Please.”

 

Kinley ignores her heartfelt plea, scowling at her re aiming the gun at her head “I’m saving you Detective Decker.”

 

He begins to chant louder some long forgotten language that would be beautiful to her ears if not for the increasing inhuman screams coming from Lucifer. He begins to violently spasm as blood flows thicker and quicker from his nose and ears and there is nothing she can do. Chloe feels the floor go from under her as she falls to her knees, white hot tears falling down her cheek onto her jeans.

 

This was her fault. He was going to be gone forever and it was all her fault.

 

Suddenly a noise startles Chloe to look up and seemingly out of nowhere Maze appears, 2 of her trademark knives in each hand and a murderous glint in her dark eyes. She charges at Kinley, only to be stopped short a few feet from him, wincing in pain.

 

“Did you really believe I would'nt come with some sort of protection against his pet demon?” Kinley asks rhetorically, glaring at her in disdain. Maze growls at him, until something changes in her expression and instead she smiles with satisfaction.

 

“No. I knew you would, but you didn’t protect yourself against a human, did you?” She cocks her head to the side.

 

Kinley frowns and begins to open his mouth until the sound of heavy metal hitting skull echos around the warehouse. A second later, Kinley falls to the ground unconscious, head bleeding from impact as Dan stands above him, gun in hand. The plan worked. A distraction of a distraction leaving Dan an opening.They did it. They saved him. No thanks to her…

 

Chloe wastes no time crawling to Lucifer’s now immobile body lying on his front. She mimics his position, reaching out her hand to stroke his blood ridden curls.

 

“Lucifer?” She whispers, moving her other hand to shake his shoulder in an attempt to get him to respond. “Please.” She whispers to herself, closing her eyes.

 

Movement under her palms startle her, followed by a exhausted grunt as Lucifer rolls over onto his side to look at her, eyes barely open. He mummurs something that sounds like her name.

 

“I’m here. Lucifer I am so sorry.” She cries as she bunches up her sleeve and starts wiping blood from his face. He somehow summons the energy to gently stop her motions, grasping her wrist.

 

“S'not your fault. H'tricked you.” He breaths unevenly. She shakes her head, not understanding how he could just forgive her.

 

Before she can say anything else, two shadows cross over them and she turns to see Dan and Maze looking at Lucifer with concern.

 

“Back up is coming to take care of Kinley. ETA 2 minutes.” Dan says and she nods, sparing a glance at Kinely who remains out cold. She looks back at Lucifer who’s eyes are once again closed.

 

“Cmon Decker, we need to get him out of here.” Maze informs, indicating her and Dan would do the heavy lifting. Dan takes his legs as Maze grabs underneath his armpits and together they walk him out towards the car.

 

Maze and Dan carry Lucifer to the car carefully, as every jolt of movement causes Lucifer to hiss in pain, each one sending a stab to her heart. They place him in the back seat before moving to give Chloe space to get in with him. There was no way she was leaving his side. Maze starts up the car and drives at a speed she should reprimand as a cop but she didnt care. She wanted to get Lucifer far far away.

 

“Lets get you home.” She purrs gently and shuffles the upper half of his body so his head lies comfortably on her lap.

 

His eyelids flutter as he mummurs “Home?”

 

“Yeah.” She affirms, hand going to his cheek, her thumb moving in reassuring circles. He forces his eyes open and stares into her own, smiling softly. It’s the first true smile she remembers seeing on him since he revealed himself to her all those months ago.

 

He weakly lifts one of his own shaky hands and places it against her own on his cheek.

 

“I think I already am.”


End file.
